Insanity's Cure
by BlackFox12
Summary: Being held captive on the island by his lover, Oliver hopes that, by submitting to Slade, he can get his lover back. Bingo line: hand or hairbrush, erotic, consensual, lust, lover or spouse. Bingo!


**Insanity's Cure**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from the television series Arrow and I'm not making any money from this fic

 **Summary:** Being held captive on the island by his lover, Oliver hopes that, by submitting to Slade, he can get his lover back. Bingo line: hand or hairbrush, erotic, consensual, lust, lover or spouse. Bingo!

 **Pairing:** Slade/Oliver

 **Warning(s):** Spanking – part punishment, part pleasure; spoilers for the first two series of Arrow; AU; references to drug abuse; elements of torture; sexual scenes between two men; some sadistic scenes

###

"What have you done to me?"

Once, the note of hopelessness in Oliver's voice would have triggered a protective response in Slade; anything to stop the kid from hurting. He touched the brand he'd had placed on Oliver's back, feeling a twisting sense of satisfaction that nearly hurt when he felt the other man flinch away from his touch. "Shado had a tattoo on her back. I've branded you with the same design. So you'll always remember your responsibility for her death."

"Slade...please..." Oliver twisted his head enough to look at him. "This isn't you." He swallowed. "It's the mirakuru. It's twisting you. Turning you into a monster. You can't think clearly."

"I'm thinking clearly enough." Slade stepped away from Oliver and moved over to the tools laid out. He reached out and picked up the taser. He'd already sent the volts of electricity through Oliver's body once. He didn't _have_ to do it again. He was going to get what he wanted, after all.

But this spoiled rich kid he'd taken in had turned into a viper that had turned and bitten his breast. Shado was dead. And it was _Oliver's_ doing.

He saw the taser in Slade's hand. Slade didn't bother trying to hide it from Oliver. He held eye contact with the younger man as he walked towards him, looking to see even a hint of fear in the younger man's eyes.

" _Do it. Kill him."_

Slade's gaze flickered towards the corner of the room where Shado stood. "Not yet. I need him alive." He wasn't stupid. He knew Shado was dead. He didn't know if this image was her ghost, an imprint, or a hallucination...but it didn't matter. Even if no one else could see her, _he_ could.

"Slade."

Slade's eyes shifted towards Oliver, who was looking straight at him. The kid's eyes went to the makeshift taser and then he tilted his head up and to one side, exposing his neck. Asking for death, or just resigned to Slade doing whatever the hell he wanted to him? Slade didn't know. But he responded, walking over to Oliver and running a finger down the exposed line of the younger man's throat.

Oliver's whole body was relaxed; more relaxed than he should have been. Slade looked at his face and saw his eyes were half-closed.

He didn't think the younger man was aroused, but this wasn't the first time Oliver had chosen to submit to him. Not fight him. For the first time, Slade's resolve began to falter. A sense of guilt and pain began to surface, causing a truly painful twist to his stomach. With a hand that shook, he placed the taser down and raised his head, his eyes landing on Oliver's back...on the brand, a perfect copy of Shado's dragon tattoo.

He felt like he was going to be sick.

" _He killed me."_

Slade blinked as Shado's form appeared between him and Oliver. His eyes focused on her, but Oliver's body overlapped, showing either side. Above her head. The image of Shado began to slip. To blur, like paint running on a portrait.

His hands began to grow hot and sweat. Slade curled them into fists and strode forward. But he had nothing in his hand. He stood, just behind Oliver's body, and drew his hand back.

The sound of the smack echoed dully through the room.

Oliver didn't make a sound, but he pushed back on his tiptoes, pushing his bottom back into Slade's hand. Squeezing a handful of his jean-clad backside, Slade then slapped again. And a third time. All in one place. He delivered ten smacks in that way, pausing periodically to rub or squeeze, and then repeated the pattern on Oliver's left cheek.

Slade continued the smacks and although Oliver didn't make a sound, the younger man kept pushing his backside back to meet Slade's palm every time it landed. Slade's free hand slid round in front of Oliver, moving between his legs, stroking the hardness he found there.

Oliver slumped back against Slade, bare back pressing against his shirt. Continuing to stroke between the younger man's legs, Slade began to ease his jeans down. He pushed them right down and tapped Oliver's legs to get him to step out of them.

" _You're betraying my memory."_

The image of Shado was fading...her voice growing fainter. Slade lowered his head and gently bit and then licked Oliver's neck. As he breathed on the damp patch of skin, he smacked the seat of Oliver's briefs. And then repeated the smack, before delivering two sharp ones to his bare thighs.

The tension was seeping out of Oliver's body. When Slade stroked between his legs, he quickly found the younger man growing hard. He pulled his hand away and let it settle around Oliver's throat, putting just enough pressure there to make it harder to breathe.

" _Do it_ ," Oliver panted. " _Kill me_."

"Are you so eager to die?" Slade asked, reaching his other hand towards Oliver's groin. His hand stayed at the younger man's throat, fingers wrapped around his neck. Only a bit more pressure and he could easily snap the kid's neck. Give Shado's ghost what she wanted.

Something wet ran down his hand and Slade froze.

"I'd rather die...than watch you turn into a monster," Oliver whispered, his voice strained.

" _Don't listen to him._ He killed me _. You promised you'd take revenge for me."_

Slade's eyes flickered towards the corner of the room. Shado's form was becoming more and more translucent. He relaxed his hand around Oliver's throat; drew his hand back behind the younger man. But the smack wasn't that hard and he heard a soft groan.

Slade closed his eyes. Let his head drop gently against Oliver's back. He felt cold. Weak. The anger was beginning to drain away, leaving him sick and tense with guilt. Wordlessly, he began to untie the other man.

"Slade?"

Slade stepped back. _Forced_ himself to move away from the younger man. "Get out." His voice was hoarse. Desperate. His throat ached and his eyes stung.

"You're letting me go?"

Slade hated the note of uncertainty in Oliver's voice. At the back of his mind, the image of Shado lingered. But the wariness in the younger man's eyes...the pain he'd caused him...was stronger than that. Stronger than the rage that had hit as soon as he'd found out about Shado. It wasn't _her_ he'd loved. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

Oliver stepped over to Slade and wrapped his arms tightly around him. Slade held himself stiff, but could only last for a few moments before he slumped, wrapping his arms just as tight around Oliver in return. "If you don't go, I'll hurt you even worse," he murmured. "I don't want to, but I will."

"Then fight it." Oliver rested his head on Slade's shoulder.

"It's not that simple, kid." Slade touched the brand on Oliver's back and felt physically sick. He should push Oliver away. _Make_ the younger man leave. But he was too selfish. Oliver's weight was warm and comforting and Slade lowered his head, kissing Oliver's neck. "You have to stay away from me."

"Your body's telling me something else."

Slade snorted softly, but couldn't force himself to let go of Oliver. The younger man was the only thing pulling him back from the darkness. He breathed in Oliver's scent and held on tighter. "I have to let you go."

"No. You don't." Oliver lifted his head to look into his eyes. "You came back to me. You can keep on doing that. I can pull you back. Right?" His voice lingered on an uncertain, hopeful note.

Slade knew he should push Oliver away. Knew he should let the kid go. _If you love something, set it free,_ filtered through his mind.

But he couldn't. Because he was afraid. If he let go of Oliver, he'd step right back into that darkness. Would descend into madness. He'd forget. His arms tightened around the younger man and he kissed his shoulder. "It's not Shado I loved. It was _never_ Shado I loved," he whispered.

"I know." Oliver pressed his lips to Slade's, kissing hard and passionately. "And I love you too," he added softly.

 **The End**


End file.
